Fifteen of the Divine
by TigerLily135
Summary: Raymond a shy kind boy happens upon a mysterious girl named Khalida. Soon Raymond finds himself being dragged on an adventure where he meets people, and creatures he has never even dreamed of. Greek Mythology will come in later
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

I knew my life was different. Who else can say their family used to make an average income, but now have become billionaires? Almost everyone in my entire life who has known that information has tried to befriend me or be nice to me just because of that reason. So, because of that, now very few people even know I exist.

Before I was born, my mother, Sola Weathers, invented the main piece of technology companies use to create the holograph. Soon, almost all commercial companies were paying top dollar to use her technology for their own products. It didn't take long for my mom to rise to fame.

She did have other things on her mind though, including my father Dillon Moss. They met each other before she became a celebrity. It was just an off chance meeting at the grocery store. They got married privately, shortly after they met. It wasn't too long after that before my mother took to fame, so mother kept her maiden name since it was attached to the brand. Not long after the wedding I came along; Raymond Brandon Weathers.

During the early years of my childhood my father stayed home with me while my mother would come and go on business trips. It wasn't the ideal family environment but we were all happy. My father had his own job too, which was just a career in business for a company based off of advertising. He did most of his work from home in his own office and workspace but did have to travel every now and again. However, when I was about two years old my dad went on a business trip to Australia to meet up with their foreign partners. From what the professionals can guess, there was an issue with the engine in the plane and it crashed somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Today, all I know of my father is from what i've heard or have seen in pictures. I was too young to really remember anything. While it didn't affect myself as much, because I never got to know him. My mother on the other hand, I don't think has ever been the same. With him out of her life, all she had to focus on was myself and her work. My mom also had to travel on a bunch of businesses trips to talk with large companies around the world, so sometimes it would be weeks at a time before I saw her.

I wasn't completely alone though because I had my nanny, and later upgraded to my head maid, named Ms. Riva. Nowadays, instead of changing diapers she advises me and makes sure the house is kept up properly. I don't know where I'd be without her. She taught me almost everything I know, and has made me the man I am today. While she was not only practically raising me, there are also teams of butlers, maids, cooks, and all kinds help around the house, which Riva somehow keeps in line. Last but not least, there is my bodyguard named Eduardo. He started guarding me and the house when I was about five after someone tried to break in. Luckily, they had no idea who we were but were just trying to rob someone's tv. That's when we decided to move to Oregon and that we would have to live underground. Sometimes, I think of what could've happened without Eduardo in my life. Because, unlike the thieves trying to steal petty objects, there have been several attempts upon my life and safety where Eduardo has stepped in and risked his own life for mine. He's also been one of my only true friends. Even though he's my bodyguard and protector, he's the only one where I can talk about guy stuff too. So, he also has played an important role throughout my upbringing, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The house itself that I live in, has only one main entrance on the surface. However, there are several emergency tunnels that lead far away from the residence. This way, security has no problem making sure we are secure at all times. Even the location is secure, because it is in a public forest and a small section is blocked off from the public for "historical preservation". To people, it is just some old carvings on a rock from some indians. Of course, there is the occasional wanderer who might be wanting to graffiti said rock but they are swiftly shown the exit.

But, that is just the surface. Underneath is where the real extravagance is. Once you get past the entrance, you wouldn't even know you were underground. The rooms are lighted with specially designed windows that emit almost the same amount of light as real ones from special designed light bulbs. They also are equipped with holographic screens to program to any scenery you want.

The rooms vary in use and size. There are several master and guest bedrooms all equipped with their own bathroom. Other rooms in the house include a kitchen, an indoor pool, a library, a fitness room, a theatre, a music room, and an art studio. My mom went all out on my living quarters for me to be the most comfortable. Most of the bedrooms are empty most of the time though, except for mine, Ms. Riva's, Eduardo's, and when she's here, my mothers. The rest of the rooms are for recreational purposes. Unlike Ms. Riva and Eduardo, the rest of the crew come and leave every day from the secured entrance. They are sworn under secrecy to never talk about their workplace, and in return they get more than sufficient funding.

I however, dislike being down there for too long at a time so when I was old enough I convinced Ms. Riva and my mom for me to travel to the local library. I loved it there, ever since I was a little kid. I loved brushing my fingers down the spines of books as I browsed down the aisles.

Getting there wasn't easy either, because for me it was embarrassing for my entire "protection crew" to travel with me. So, I started to ride my bike back and forth. There were of course security cameras stationed to and from the library, which were always monitored while on my trip by my security. It was quite a ways though to the library and my house, so Eduardo would drop me off at a specific checkpoint a couple miles away everyday. I do that same routine everyday, especially since I have acquired a job at the library.

I could have any job since I've finished my schooling, and with my family background, but I wanted to do something I loved. Now, I not only go to the library for my own enjoyment but to help out Mrs. Baker the head librarian. I do like the idea of becoming a police officer someday though. The idea of protecting and saving people sounds so unselfish to me, which I've always tried to be, especially because of the environment I live in. Though, I don't think my mother would let me put myself at risk like that. Even so, I still keep living my "normal" life as best I can.

The day was coming to an end as I started gathering my things from the library one day. I asked Mrs. Baker if she still needed anything for me to do. Being the way she was, she just smiled at me and said in her sweet, soft voice

"No, dear, I can handle everything else, you can go along home." While her small frame was still finishing restocking the last shelf I waved her goodbye as I left out the front doors.

Soon, I'm on the open road with a small breeze blowing through my hair. I always enjoy my time outside on these small trips. Today's sunset was notably spectacular. The reds and purples almost stretched as far as the eye could see, and the middle just had this bright glow with striking golds and oranges.

As the sun starts to disappear, I start pedaling down the old, beaten sidewalk. I want to stay longer to watch the sky, but if I don't meet Eduardo soon he might start to worry.

I'm about halfway there, when I see a road sign up ahead. I sigh in exasperation as I read a "road ahead closed" sign. I stop and look around as I calculate the next route I'll have to take. Security won't like me going off route where camera's aren't stationed. If I hurried and met up Eduardo fast, they may not even notice I'm gone. But, to reach Eduardo within a reasonable time I'd have to go through Danton street.

Now, Danton street has had a rough past involving demolished buildings, gang activity, and questionable businesses. I have only been there once and that was a mistake, and I never wanted to return there again. I knew it was inevitable so as I started to turn, I prepared myself to pedal briskly.

I want to be there as fast as I can. I pull up my hood and examine down the street. I probably only have to go about a mile until I can turn back onto my original route. As I pass alcohol shops, and bars I see small groups of people standing outside. I swerve on the other side of the street and hold my breath as I pass them. Luckily no one notices me. My breath quickens as I try not to look down the endless dark alleyways next to me.

As I continued to ride down the sidewalk, the demolished building across the street allowed the fading sunlight to pass into the dark alleyways, and as I cycled past one, something shined within it, and caught my eye.

I don't know why, but it caused me to break, back pedal, then peer inside it. I stopped with the sun to my left and examined the alley. I couldn't see anything except the sparkle amongst the rubble. I glanced behind me, while looking around the area. I was past all of the businesses and people now, but there were some wondering people, but at a safe enough distance for me to investigate safely.

I quickly hopped off my bike and made my way over to the alley. It was next to a small pizza shop and a low end chinese restaurant so the whole alley smelt of rotting cheese, and moldy chow mein. Next to a dumpster, was a pile of black trash bags where the shine was reflecting. There was something piled on top of them. The sun had set enough now, where there was little light and I couldn't make it out.

I approached it carefully trying to make out the form. I gasped as I realized what I saw gleaming in the sun. It was a metal ring, but still connected to a hand.

I fell backwards in surprise as I stared in shock at that hand. I tried to keep my composure as my mind raced. Was this person dead? I had to check to see if they were okay. But, if they were dead I would be messing up a crime scene. Should I call the police? But then I would be mixed up in a murder, and who knows if I could keep that information away from the press.

These questions and possibilities were all swimming in my head making me dizzy. I stood up and swayed on my feet a little bit, holding onto the wall for support. I took a tentative step towards it and looked past he hand and now saw the rest of the body past the mound of garbage. It was a young girl.

I couldn't see any blood or wounds so I started to creep closer. I decided quickly that the only sure way of knowing she was alive was to actually make contact.

I was trained in first aid a little by Eduardo. I could at least check for a pulse. I'm reassured when I lay my middle and forefinger on her warm and working pulsepoint. I sigh in relief and start to pull her out of the rubbish pile by her hand.

Once I finally drag her limp form out of the rubbish she was still unresponsive on the ground. She starts to stir slightly after slight shaking but doesn't even open her eyes.

"Do I need to take you to a hospital? Or do you need me to go get the police for you? Has someone hurt you?" I asked frantically, not really knowing what to do.

She still didn't seem to be lucid like when you wake up from a dream. She just stirred, clinched her already closed eyes and just said one word as soft as a whisper. "No."

A single tear fell from her closed eye, and then she relaxed back into deep unconsciousness. Well, I don't know what question she was referring to, but I'll just assume all of them.

Well, if I can't take her to the police, or a hospital, then I'd just have to take her to my home. I don't know what Eduardo will think of this. How to get her to him though will be a problem too. I can think of only a few options. I could call Eduardo and tell him to come here, I carry her myself, or I could leave her.

The last thought made my stomach tense. I couldn't leave her in this state, and if I called Eduardo here he might, out of safety precautions, make me leave her here saying how she is just a drug addict or a possible threat to my safety. This could be true, but I felt like I had to help, no matter what. So, really, I only had one decent option. I stared out of that alleyway at my bike. That wouldn't be much use if I had to carry an unconscious girl. So we'd have to hike it. It wouldn't be far, but I'd have to carry her.

My mind wandered back to the group of questionable people only about a block behind me. But, as I walked over to the entrance of the alleyway I saw no one on either side of me. I guess nothing was stopping me now. I sigh as I stood over the girl, pondering on what the best way to carry her would be.

Carrying her in my arms would be difficult over a long period of time, especially with her unconscious dead weight. So, I decide on the idea of piggybacking her. Let's just say after several attempts of trying to situate her on my back, I finally succeeded. Luckily she wasn't too heavy. This situation might look suspicious or odd to onlookers so I placed my sunglasses over her eyes as a last precaution.

It didn't look perfect but it'd have to do. As we started making our way down the street we would only have to go about two blocks until Eduardo would be meeting us. I tried not to make any eye contact with the random stranger that would appear every now and then. Luckily for me, there were few people out tonight.

There was only one time that my heart pounded inside my chest. It was when we had to pass an open bar with several questionable people hanging outside. Luckily for me, they were too busy with each other to notice me as I stayed to the opposite side of the street. The whole time, I thought they would be able to hear my heart beating out of my chest. After that, I could see Eduardo's car was parked down the street pulled over on the side in the distance. I was relieved to be close but now I had a different problem.

My mind raced on how I was going to explain this situation to him. It's not like I bring home unconscious girls or otherwise on a regular basis. Then again, he is always trying to get me to find a friend. He also jokes a lot about how I could get "any girl I want". But, he needs to know security measures on them, and I know nothing about her. So, I knew I would have to think of something quick.

I'd just tell him that she's a friend from work and just got drunk and passed out. Hopefully it would work. As I approached Eduardo, he stepped out of the car to come and help me. He seemed to have a mix of question and a smirk on his face.

"Who is this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he opened the door for me.

"Just a friend from work, who had too much to drink." I replied as I set her down in the back seat.

As I turned around to face Eduardo as he shut the door, he still had a smug smile that radiated "well I know what you're doing later." I tried not to look at his face again as he opened up my door and I slid in next to the woman.

She still was just as unconscious as when I found her. I resolved that was a good thing, since this would be hard to explain to her, and even worse for Eduardo if she didn't know who I was. But, that would all just have to happen later. Throughout the rest of the short drive Eduardo didn't even look in the rear view mirror back at me, and I mentally thanked him for waiting to ask me questions.

As we approached the enclosed area Eduardo only had to nod for the surveillance man to let him pass. I was anxious to get home and prepare for what I was going to say to Riva. Unlike Eduardo, she might not believe my lie as easily, but she will also not say anything and let me make my own mistakes, because she tries to nudge me in the right directions and not just tell me what to do. But, that doesn't mean she won't keep a close eye around me, and in this case any eye is too close.

I exited the car, and this time let Eduardo carry the girl. He gingerly scooped her in his arms much more easily than I could have. No one dared look twice as Eduardo passed through the main entrance. Eduardo had this certain air about him that said "I dare you." He was always very protective and didn't want me to be embarrassed by questioning eyes which, like him, guessed why an unconscious girl might be staying over, but for Eduardo it was more of a private joke.

I blushed a bright crimson at how everyone now thinks I'm just hooking up with her, and not only that, but she is passed out already. I just stared at the floor as we made our way past security and finally made it into the living area.

"Where would you like me to set her down?" Eduardo asked.

"The blue guest bedroom should do nicely." I replied.

There was no way he was going to get me to say "my bedroom" even if it did make the lie more believable, so I just chose one of the guest bedrooms.

As he layed her down on the already made bed, we both exited the room. All he said was "good luck and be safe" as he winked at me and exited the living space. Once he was gone, I just sat there with my hand over my red face embarrassed and defeated. This whole situation was just exhausting, and crazy. I knew Eduardo would want information later, so I had to think of a story that he would believe, which isn't as easy as you think.

My blush didn't have time to fade for long though, as I heard the clicking heels of Riva making their way towards me. I sat down on one of the black leather couches as I knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

She entered the room and looked past me like she was looking for something.

"Where is the young lady?" she asked in her polite spanish accent, but I knew that was only a mask.

"In the blue bedroom." I replied calmly, while also trying to keep a straight face. I knew she was trying not to smack me right on the head as soon as I got home and allow me to explain myself.

She hurriedly went to go examine the girl for herself. Riva knows me well enough to know that I don't have a lot of friends, so it is no wonder she would be a little suspicious of me bringing home a passed out girl. She would also be furious with me if I treated a girl the way everyone thinks I am.

I could tell she was conflicted about me having friends because she wanted me to be safe, and not get hurt from deception, or from them trying to gain from me. But, she also wanted me to be social and live my life.

As she entered back into the room she looked me in the eyes as if examining my soul. I just put on a face of "I have nothing to be guilty for" and she seemed to understand and back down. I guessed she tolerated the girl, even though she did not like my suspected motives. But, she knew better than to think I would take advantage of a girl. I had an inner sense of relief, because now that Riva thinks I am making a friend. It will be nice having her and Eduardo keeping other onlookers away to try and leave me alone with the girl, even though they think for two completely different reasons, it didn't matter.

"Do you need any more assistance for the night?" she asked knowing that I would like some privacy, but unlike Eduardo not for sex.

"No, probably not until tomorrow Riva. I will call for you when I am ready" I said. I will be happy to have a moment to breath when I'll be by myself.

With that, she wished me goodnight and left. I sighed and just felt emotionally exhausted. I don't know when the last time I had this much excitement happen. My mind still couldn't believe that I had an unconscious girl in my house. My mind flooded with thoughts as I thought of the different scenarios that could happen. None of the ones I'm sure Eduardo might be pondering, but ones where hopefully the girl doesn't think she's been kidnapped and try to kill me.

I put that to the back of my mind and tried to put together the pieces of what might have happened to her. She could have been attacked, but then why did she not want to go to the police? Maybe she was on drugs and could get arrested for consumption. But that doesn't explain why she was under trash and has been unconscious for so long.

I sighed, and decided that I would let her explain when she would wake up.

I slowly crept down the hallway leading to my bedroom and where the room was where she was sleeping. I peeked in through the doorway and peered at the bed. As I approached cautiously, she seemed to be more asleep than unconscious now. Her long light brown hair was all mussed up and slightly covering her light-toned face which was dotted with freckles.

Before I knew what I was doing, I brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. I stared then at my hand in astonishment, like it had a mind of it's own. Luckily, she didn't stir, but a small sigh escaped her lips, then turned into slight snoring. I smiled at the small sound. I crept out of the room slowly, not wanting to disturb her. I was relieved that she seemed to be recovering and seemed relaxed.

I made my way over to the kitchen to make some dinner. I'd usually have something made for me when I'm this tired and it was this late, but I didn't need any personnel back here right now. So, I start to grab out ingredients to make some spaghetti. It wasn't fancy, but it was one of the things I could actually cook, without turning it to charcoal.

After some time, the spaghetti was almost done. As I was adding the marinara sauce I heard a faint thump coming from down the hallway.

Suddenly I was on full alert and my mind goes instantly blank to what I'm going to say. I think to take caution so I grab a butter knife that I cut some tomatoes with, like I was in a survival mode

My whole body breaks out in goosebumps as I hear the bedroom door creak open. My mind was frantically chastising myself. Why hadn't I planned this sooner? For all I know she was going to run out there and attack me. Which I probably deserved since I kind of kidnapped her.

What did stumble out of the hallway though surprised me. It was the girl, but she seemed to not be alarmed at all. Actually, she was just squinting at me through her hair like a child stumbling out of bed in the morning. I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights as I waited for a reaction from her behind the kitchen counter.

I wouldn't get one though, because she just yawned and wandered over to the couch to lay down, while rubbing her eyes.

I stood behind the counter just kind of going "What?" in my head. Why didn't she say anything. No "where am I?", or "who are you?" No. Nothing.

I come back to my senses eventually and decide a good way to break the ice was to offer a bowl of spaghetti.

I carefully walked around the couch and peered over the edge. She was twiddling with a peridot green ring that had a band design that resembled wrapped grass. That must have been what caught my eye in the light of the alley

Slowly, her eyes drifted away from her ring and landed to me, then down to the food. I saw them light up and at least saw that as a good sign. As I placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of her, she quickly started to enjoy it. I sat across from her in a cushioned club chair.

Since she was enjoying the meal so much at the moment, I decided on letting her finish before we started to talk. Luckily, I don't think it would take that long, at the pace she was slurping up the noodles.

Once, she was finished she set her empty bowl on the table then leaned back in the chair with a happy grin on her face with her hands on her stomach.

I cleared my throat before asking tentatively, "So, I'm sure you have many questions for me, and I have some for you. Do you mind if we talk?" I didn't want to seem intimidating or overpowering in any way, especially since I pretty much kidnapped her.

"No, I wouldn't mind that at all." she replied calmly. Her voice was silvery and sing songy. She then sat criss-cross-applesauce-style on the sofa and then leaned forward attentively awaiting my questions.

I was caught off slightly by how ready and willing she was but I guess that was a good thing, so I wasn't going to question it.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. My name is Raymond Weathers. What's your name?"

"My name is Khalida Moon." she smiled as she said this like she was proud of her name.

"Nice to meet you Khalida. Now I'm guessing you are wondering where you are. This is my home located in Forest Park, and this might seem hard to understand but it's underground." I wanted to explain this slowly and as simple as I could and was prepared for her to say that I was lying.

The only thing she did was look around the room, then look at me with wide blue eyes and go "Really?!" in a high pitched voice filled with wonder. I nodded and she just seemed to look around even more in awe.

"Then how do you have windows?" she pointed as she said this to one of the holographs with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"It's actually holographic. That is a live video feed from the surface." The view right now showed the forest which was up above.

She seemed to take this new information in stride and kept examining it from across the room.

I realized we had ventured off topic and went back on to explaining myself.

"I found you in an alleyway on my way home from work. I didn't feel like you were safe there. Also, when I tried to talk to you and ask you if you needed to go to the police or hospital you only said "no" so, consequently, I took you here."

Wow, it does sound a lot crazier now that I said it out loud and I was kind of shocked at how outrageous this must sound.

"Oh I remember you talking to me before, thank you for trying to keep me safe, but it wasn't really necessary." she said in a matter of fact way while smiling kindly at me.

I was slightly confused when she said this and had a shocked expression. How was it not necessary? She was unconscious, and alone in the back of an alleyway.

"Ugh, why didn't you have to worry?" I asked. Intrigued by her sense of false security.

"Well, of course Semira would have protected me if anything happened, and…" as Khalida said this she trailed off in thought with widening eyes and all the sudden jumped up and started to look around frantically.

"Where is Semira? I need to find her!" Khalida said with her eyes filled with fear.

I tried to reassure her and calm her down by putting my hands on her shoulders as I explained, "I didn't see anyone else in that alleyway, but if she was there it's nightfall and she's probably left by now. Even if she was still there, it's too dark to go looking for her now. Also, that street isn't the most friendly place after dark either."

Khalida just seemed to accept this but still had a sad face tinged with worry.

"But, I promise at the first break of dawn we can go in my car and go looking for her. Okay?" I asked while patting her back trying to provide meager consolement.

"Okay", Khalida replied but still casted her eyes down. She closed her eyes then and when she opened her eyes again, this time she was staring at me.

"Do you still have questions for me?" she asked calmly.

I cleared my throat almost forgetting about what we had been doing.

"Actually I do. Why were you passed out in that alleyway? Did someone attack you?" I asked wanting the answer to the question which has been bothering me since I found her.

"Well… , it was all an accident really. I have been travelling a lot lately and I guess from the exhaustion I passed out while walking down the street. But, me and my friend were travelling together. I would have to assume she also fainted." she said

I just sort of sat there processing her answer. It did sound like she was trying to make up a story, a bad one at that. So, I just won't ask any more about it. She shouldn't have to explain herself to me anyway, just to solve my curiosity.

"Okay, next question then. Do you have any family members or friends that you have in the area? Or do you have someplace you are taking residence?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she returned safely to where she belonged whenever the time came.

"No, the only person I know is Semira and now you. We did just arrive here today so we haven't met anyone yet." she pronounced.

"Well is there anyone you need to contact, or call to make sure you are okay or to come get you?" I asked this wondering if she had any home to speak of.

"Nope." she replied while smiling at me like she had no cares in the world.

I sighed at the situation. This poor girl. No friends or family in a new town, or at least none she wanted to speak to. She must have been in some trouble back home. I won't ask now because there is a time and place for everything and it is not right now.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you need. It's not like I don't have enough rooms." I said almost laughing at the truth of this.

Her eyes widened as I said this and a large grin spread across her face. I was about to say "It won't be any problem" but before the words could leave my mouth she leapt across the table with great speed and tackled me.

"Ohhhhh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed as she said this with her arms wrapped around me and squealing in delight.

I just laughed nervously as I pried her off of me, but I was glad she was happy.

"Wow, it's already pretty late tonight" I said as I noticed the time on my watch. It was already almost 11:30 pm. "We should probably go to bed soon if we want to get up early and go look for your friend."

"Okay. Um, am I staying in the same room that I woke up in?" she asked while glancing towards the hallway.

"Yeah, you can. If you don't want to, you can choose one of the different rooms." I said this because I had plenty of different bedrooms that haven't really been used, all of them made up and waiting.

"Oh, I like the blue one okay. Thank you though, for everything." she said emphasizing the last part.

As we were walking back to the bedrooms, I remembered where I had found her, and realised she would probably want to take a shower and a change of clothes.

"Khali, would you like to shower and change into some other clothes? I'm sure the ones you have on, aren't the most pleasant since I found you in a pile of trash", I said this with caution trying to make the phrase "you stink" as polite as I could.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful, thank you" she replied smiling at me.

With that I walked her back to the bathroom. Before I closed the door though, I made sure she knew how to work the shower, and then I went to try to go find her some clothes.

I didn't have anything that would really suit a girl. I hoped that a t-shirt, and some plaid pajama bottoms would do.

I knocked on the bathroom door and said, "I brought you some pajamas. I'm leaving them in front of the door.

After that, I went to go put on a similar attire for myself in my bedroom and headed to bed.

It didn't take long at all for me to head off to sleep when I plopped down on my bed. The end of the day was emotionally exhausting for me and I was glad to be getting some rest and recharge.

I was having a very nice dream where I was flying over a field of daisies in the light of twilight. The whole sky glowed with a bright tangerine and almost neon purple. It was amazing. I was just about to pick some of the white daisies from the ground when I was brought back to reality from the sound of a door. Assuming it was just Khalida going to the bathroom or something, I started to drift back into deep sleep. That is until, I started to feel pressure on my mattress. Instantly my eyes opened and I inhaled sharply as I looked down towards the foot of my bed.

It was just Khalida sitting on the end of my bed. Her brown hair was all disheveled and she looked tired. I glanced at my bedside table at my alarm clock. It was 1:30 in the morning.

"Do you need any help? The bathroom is just down the hall if you forgot." I sat up slightly as I groggily gestured towards the door mumbling out the words.

"Ummm, no I can't sleep." she looked nervous and stared at the floor. "I uh... I'm kind of… afraid of the dark", she admitted sadly while avoiding my gaze.

This slightly shocked me, and even in my tired state she saw my puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I know it sounds silly but I usually have Semira with me so I don't get scared. But, she's not here, and I can't sleep if I'm alone." she said this only taking short glances at me while fiddling with the edge of her t-shirt.

I rubbed my eye in thought. My brain was slow in digesting the information. As I thought, I glanced back up again at Khalida. She reminded me of a little girl who had a bad dream and wanted to crawl in bed with her parents. There wasn't anything sexual or other evil motives present when I looked at her.

I just sighed and groggily mumbled "Okay, you can sleep in here if you want Khalida" and I started to drift down back towards my pillow.

She happily started to crawl on to the bed and plopped herself on the empty right side. I made sure she was comfortable as I started to drift off again. We both faced each other, each falling asleep fast. Just as I was about to go unconscious again, however I did catch her sigh softly "You can call me Khali".

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. It

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the artificial sunlight came through the windows waking me up. I started to stretch but I couldn't move my left arm. When I looked over it was Khali who had wrapped her arms around my arm. I blushed profusely noticing that she was in my bed and cuddling my arm. I had forgotten she was even there. I started to slip my arm out trying not to stir her. She was still tired enough to barely move.

Once I stood up, I went to go get ready for the day. I remembered however that I still needed to call Riva to have a maid make a proper breakfast for Khali and myself. I went towards the door leaving out of my living quarters and poked my head out into the hallway.

I didn't see Riva but there was a young girl sweeping the hall.

"Excuse me miss" I called in her direction.

Her head shot up in surprise but quickly came over to see what I needed.

"Hello Mr. Weathers, how can I be of service?" she said casting her eyes down in respect.

I didn't like this behavior, but staff who aren't around me very often don't know this.

"Could you tell Riva to send breakfast down here for me?" I asked politely.

"Right away" was all she said as she scurried off.

As I shut the door again I wondered why this maid seemed more skittish than they usually are. Then I remembered how everyone now thinks that I just had a "fling". I just laughed to myself and headed to the bathroom.

When my gaze met the mirror, I could see how the maid's suspicions could be confirmed. It looked like I didn't sleep a wink.

Well, I would have to make myself more presentable before anyone else saw me. I splashed some cold water on my face and that seemed to help my sunken emerald green eyes. Even my usually olive-toned skin seemed paler than usual. Next, I brushed my wavy sandy brown hair, which was almost in my eyes. It wanted to stick up in all different places, so I decided to put on a grey beanie for the day. Once I was done with the rest of my routine, I decided on a white t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt, and then some old blue jeans.

It did feel slightly different having to change in the bathroom and not in my bedroom, but I didn't think about it much. Lastly, I put on some socks and some black converse shoes.

Khali was still passed out when I was done so I decided to go out into the living room. Ms. Riva was already there setting up the breakfast table. It looked like today we would have toast with blackberry jam, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some apple juice. I could be eating fancier foods like caviar and whatnot, but I learned from books and TV that regular families ate food like this for breakfast. So, as a child it was the only thing Riva could get me to swallow for breakfast. It still is today my favorite meal to eat for breakfast.

Riva knew I was there but was waiting for me to talk about how the evening went.

"Good morning Riva", I said while walking around the table to where I could see her. I knew she wanted to check in on me, and that is why she was setting the table and not the normal household crew.

"And how are you this morning Raymond?", she asked not looking up from the folded napkins.

"I am doing fine Riva, thank you for asking, and so is Khalida", I said this finally giving her the information she was craving, because I knew I had to open that door eventually.

At this, she set down the plates and just looked me in the eyes. I could tell by the way she looked at me, and how she set her hands on her hips that I should get prepared to have a stern talking to.

"Do you realize what people are saying about you around here? Carrying in an unconscious girl into here. People do not know you as well as I do, they think you have dark motives." she said this with concern for my reputation.

I knew Riva was right. I'm sure I was the talk of the house. But it's not like I had many friends over to begin with. I've never been the most social, and I learned early on that trust was hard when greed came between people. So, people were curious no doubt, but it didn't bother me as much as it did Riva, I think. She was afraid it would affect my building friendship with this new girl.

"Really Riva, soon they will see Khali in an unconscious state and not draping herself over me like some prostitute that I picked up off a corner", I said trying to sound reassured, but as I said this comparison I realized the setting wasn't that far off, but I wouldn't point that out obviously.

That seemed to appease her for the moment, because she started setting up breakfast again. It didn't take her long after her mind was clear and she left soon after she was done. As she was walking out the door however, I sheepishly asked her if she could bring back an outfit that Khali could wear. She just nodded and quickly left to retrieve the wanted items.

I wanted to sit down and start eating, but I thought Khali would be hungry as well. It was late enough in the morning where she should be ready to get up. Slowly, I crept down the hallway once more and entered my room.

She was still sound asleep, but now she was taking the advantage of using the whole queen size bed. When I got close enough, I reached out and rubbed her shoulder while whispering quietly "Khali, it's time to wake up. There's breakfast ready on the table." At this she stretched and inhaled.

She sat up then, rubbed her eyes and smiled sleepily at me. I smiled back and we both made our way to the dining room. As we both ate, I saw again how she really enjoyed the food, and it didn't take long for all of it to be gone. I finished soon after, and was ready then to brief her on our situation, and how the rest of the morning would work.

"Was the breakfast good?", I asked making sure she was done.

"Oh yes, I loved the blackberry jam on the toast." she said while licking crumbs off her finger.

"Well, after breakfast we'll get around, and go looking for your friend. But first, I need to inform you about some things", I said this dreading on what I'd have to explain.

At this, she just sat up straight and waited for me to speak, noticing my uncomfortable tone.

"Okay well, yesterday was interesting because we carried you in here unconscious past all of my security and most of my personnel." I said embarrassed, already started to have a slight shade of pink on my cheeks.

She just nodded at this and waited for me to go on, like it wasn't anything.

"The thing is, i'm not known to have many friends, and even rarer a girl, and I've never brought anyone home with me. So, when I come home with an unconscious girl, people seem to expect that we…" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest while Khali was just looking at me with the most innocent look of questioning.

"They thought that we were… what?" she asked slightly tilting her head not knowing what I was talking about.

I was fully red now, and wanting to crawl in a ball as I knew I would have to spell it out for her.

"Well… people have assumed that we just had a one night stand sort of deal", I said the words practically at a whisper, looking at the floor, not being able to look up.

After a few moments I didn't hear anything so my eyes gradually made them up back to Khali. She wasn't shocked, or angry, it just seemed like she was thinking.

When she finally spoke, she said in a matter-of-fact way, "That must not be good for your reputation! You were just helping me is all. Let's see, how can I help fix this."

She started to think again, as I just sat there shocked at how well she was handling this.

"Oh, I know! I could pretend to be your girlfriend!" she said excitedly.

From this statement I almost fell out of my chair, "A girlfriend? How would that solve anything?"

"When people see that I wasn't just a one-night fling, and that we're a couple, your reputation will remain intact, as the gentleman you are", she said while smiling at me.

All I could do, was sit there and try to process her reasoning. Well, it would satisfy everyone's gossiping, and Rita wouldn't mind if I was closer to someone. Eduardo would give me a hard time, but be glad that I had someone. I was still shocked how calm she was about the idea.

Khali i'm pretty sure could see how uncomfortable the idea was for me because she interjected, "It's the least I can do for what you've done for me", which made it hard to turn down.

"Okay, I'll accept, but if at any time you're uncomfortable or want to stop, we can." I said apprehensively wondering if she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, glad that I accepted her help.

Other than the situation that we had ourselves in, I still needed to explain who I was exactly to her. I had put it off until now, because I was afraid it would change the way she looked at me, like everyone else I'd ever met.

"Before we start this Khali", I paused preparing myself for what would happen next, "I need to tell you about myself. Now, you've seen where I live, and how it works, but I haven't told you why it's like this. My mother invented an important piece of technology. From its great success she generated great wealth, and since I am her son, I too, am wealthy as well. But, as a result of this, anyone who I was ever close to, like friends, would always use me. They only wanted me for money, and never really cared about me." I said this with a little sadness, but over the years I had come to just accept that, that was the way things were.

After I had said this, I didn't expect much to happen from Khali. I expected that she would then be like everyone else, and use me, and try to be fake to make a good impression on me. To my surprise though, that didn't happen.

When I looked back up at Khali she had tears streaming down her face as she sat staring wide-eyed at me.

Before I had even time to be shocked she quickly leapt from her chair, and ran to me and tackled me in a hug while sobbing. I hugged her back. After a few seconds we both sat up.

I nervously laughed as my eyes welded up a little with tears. Khali was still teary but was now smiling at me.

"I don't care if you're some billionaire's son. I like you for you. You've been so kind to me these last couple of hours. I wish others could see that too." she said this as she held my hand.

Now I had tears rolling down my face, but I was smiling at Khali. All I could do at the time was say, "Thanks, I really needed that", as I sniffled. I should have been embarrassed at showing my feelings, but I somehow felt comfortable around Khali.

She just squeezed my hand, and then said "Well, now that I understand everything, we should probably get ready to go."

As Khali said this there was a slight knock on the door. It was another maid sent by Riva with a change of clothes for Khali. It was a white tank top, white undershorts, a high-low blue skirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of white converse tennis shoes.

I saw Khali's eyes light up at the new outfit, and she quickly went into her room to try it on. I sat on the couch waiting, while thinking about how this would play out.

We were going to look for her friend, who by this point, could be anywhere. Also, we will have to put up a facade that we're dating. I don't even know what that looks like, other than what I've seen in movies. I sighed at the task I had before me. I had a feeling it would be another long day.

After Khali came out, I was about to open the door out into the rest of the building, when I paused. I wanted to make sure she was ready to do this.

"Are you sure you want to carry out this facade that we're dating? You don't have to do this." the whole idea made me uncomfortable, and I thought maybe she'd get tired of it, and think she was obligated to do it. I didn't want that.

"No, really I want to do this. Besides, it's like acting for a role in a play. I've always been really good at that," she said sounding like she knew what she was doing.

I was reassured by her confidence. So, I finally turned the handle and walked through.

As we started down the halls you would see a flicker of people's eyes, and then they would cast them down. I felt embarrassed at how everyone was reacting, and I think Khali could tell because she gripped my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. This somehow made it feel better.

It wasn't long till I had reached the security office where Eduardo was. At first, when we entered he was talking to someone about some paperwork, but when he noticed everyone else's eyes had wandered, his eyes also followed.

All he did was smile and came over to hug me. I could tell that this meant "glad to know the night went well."

"Well, I'm glad I finally have a chance to formally introduce myself to Raymond's friend. My name is Eduardo Suarez", as Eduardo said this, he bowed and kissed Khali's hand.

"Nice to meet you Eduardo. My name is Khalida Moon." khali said cheerfully.

Now Khali might not have noticed what Eduardo was trying to do, but I could see right through him. Now that he had gained her name, I could see he was just itching to do a security check on her, and find anything he could about her.

Before Khali started to nonchalantly start another conversation where Eduardo would take advantage of it, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and interjected by saying "Well, Eduardo I need you to drive us to this shop that's in town. Khali told me it has some cool original art." I remembered an art gallery that includes local artist's works that was near the alley.

Luckily Khali didn't say anything, and Eduardo didn't seem suspicious on the outside, but there was no telling with him sometimes.

I started walking briskly towards the garage with khali practically being dragged behind me, while we held hands. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Eduardo followed silently behind, but I know that he noticed our hands.

As we approached the car, eduardo opened the back-seat door and ushered me and Khali in. I had almost forgotten that me and Khali were acting until Khali made a point by sitting rather close to me. I was trying to stay calm, and hoped we'd reach the street soon.

I told Eduardo the location of the store, and we started to drive. While in the car, I never saw Eduardo glance back at us, but I knew that he was trying his best to absorb everything he could about my new friend. I tried not to think about it and stared out the window.

Luckily for me it wasn't very far, and we were there in a few minutes. Since it was still early in the day, there weren't many people on the streets yet. Eduardo dropped us off, and gave me the signal to call him when I was ready to be picked up. I nodded in response and started walking with Khali into the art store. We both entered the store and pretended to browse until I thought it was long enough after Eduardo left to go to the alley.

I grabbed Khali's hand, and headed out of the store after several minutes in case Eduardo didn't leave immediately. When we crossed the street, I looked down both ways, but didn't see his car. The alley looked the same as I'd left it yesterday after finding Khali, and I definitely didn't see a second person around.

I looked to Khali, wondering what to do next. She looked just about as lost as me.

"Is there anywhere else we should look? Or do you have a way to contact her like a cell phone?" I asked hoping that Khali would have another idea.

"No, this would be the only place I'd know to look, and we both don't have phones" she said while looking down dejectedly.

So, we both just sat against the brick wall and both thought of what to do next. We were only there for about ten minutes until I noticed something strange.

I saw a white dog about the size of a lab walking down the street towards us with it's nose to the sidewalk. All of a sudden it looked up and started to run towards us. Just as I was about to get worried, and grabbed Khali's arm, she looked up and gasped.

"Semira!" she squealed and stood up.

I slowly stood up, and processed this new information. Semira was a dog. Khali had never mentioned this, but I guess she never said anything about her being a human either.

Once the dog had finally reached us, it jumped up and licked at Khali's face excitedly. I stood back happily admiring the reunion, glad to see that Khali was happy. It wasn't a second later though that the dog was done with the greeting and then stared at me with icy blue/green eyes, almost as if it was judging me. Khali noticed the change in the dog's behavior and turned back towards me.

She laughed at the dog's behavior and said, "Semira, this is Raymond he saved me yesterday."

At this, the dog sauntered over to me cautiously and started to sniff me. I just laughed nervously and offered my hand to the dog palm-side up. Again the dog smelled me, but this time licked my hand in approval. I sighed in relief that I was now safe from a potential dog bite and relaxed.

"Well, now that we've found Semira, are you ready to go back to the house?" I asked.

"Sure", Khali said happily. She was still kneeling on the ground rubbing Semira's head. Now that she had found her, I don't think she had a care in the world.

But, now we had a dog to deal with, which could cause some problems. The dog seemed like she stayed near Khali well enough not to need a leash, but I didn't know how she reacted near other people. I guess I would just have to hope for the best. It seemed a little soon still to call back Eduardo, so I decided we should walk around some before calling him again. I also had to think of a reason why we were bringing a dog back with us.

"To kill some time before I call Eduardo back, do you want to walk around in the park?" I asked. The park should be pretty safe, and it is a good place to bring a dog along.

"I'd love that!", she exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

I was slightly unprepared for her enthusiasm as she gripped my hand and practically started to sprint down the sidewalk, dragging me behind her.

Once we started to reach the outside of the city, it didn't take long till I saw the entrance of the reservation. Here, there wasn't much security since it was a public park but there was a guard in case someone ended up getting lost, or needed directions.

When we finally were inside I was out of breath and put my hands on my knees. Khali however, was right as rain and was now admiring the view around her as Semira sniffed the ground and explored the area.

Even though I lived in this same park, I never actually enjoyed it before. I was always afraid a lone guy in a park might creep people out. But, with someone with me, it was a nice experience. The nice cool air, with an almost mist like cloud floating in the air just added a dream like quality to the area. I was admiring the pale blue sky through the trees when I realized Khali and Semira had walked ahead of me. I looked around but I didn't see them anywhere.

Travelling down a lesser used path for a few minutes I soon found the white dog, which stood out against the dark brush laying under a tree. I still didn't see Khali, so I sauntered over to the dog and stood next to it. I leaned against the tree and leaned my head back. The thick trunk of the massive evergreen tree didn't even have branches till about two feet above my head.

This calm and serene scenery helped slow everything down for me. Processing that all of this was even happening was hard to comprehend.

Suddenly I heard a snap above my head and felt some brush hit my face. When I opened my eyes, I was met with sparkling sea green eyes inches from mine.

Immediately, my legs gave out under me in fright and I fell to the ground.

I heard the sound of laughter like bells and saw Khali was giggling, while still swinging upside down from a branch.

In between her fits of laughter she managed to say, "I'm sorry Raymond I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

I just looked at her with the expression of "I hope it was worth it" and that only made her giggle harder. But, she soon vanished into the foliage once again, climbing higher.

I turned my head to Semira who was not phased by what had happened, and just looked rather unamused. I just sighed, stood up, and dusted off old needles from my jeans.

After I recollected myself, I turned my ear up to the tree again, but heard nothing. Slightly worried I started to walk further from the tree so my sight could look higher. Finally, I found her three quarters up into the tree, holding on to the trunk, and looking out into the distance.

With anxiety crawling down my spine, I put my hands around my mouth and shouted "Khali, it's not safe up there. What if you fall!"

Luckily she heard me, and glanced down. She didn't say anything, but just smiled excitedly while making her way down, rather skillfully too.

When she reached the last branch however, she paused and looked like she was thinking for a second.

"Are you stuck?", I asked hoping we wouldn't need to call anybody.

"No, but I just thought of a compromise. I'll come down, if you'll climb to the top once with me", she said willfully and looking rather mischievous. .

"You're kidding right? I've never even climbed a tree before, what if I get hurt or fall?" I asked skeptical of her idea.

"Well, then isn't it time you've tried it? I promise you won't get hurt", she said, sounding rather secure in her promise.

She seemed rather adamant about the idea, and confident in the safety of my wellbeing so I started to climb the trunk.

It was difficult on the lower parts because there was little to grab on to. Khali instructed to me to grab on the knots, and placehold my feet in holes and crevices. Slowly, but surely, I finally met her on the first few branches.

From there we spent about thirty minutes moving from branch to branch. I knew it took only moments for her to scale this, but she was carefully instructing me step by step on where to put my hands and feet.

By the time I was starting to get tired, and I noticed the branches were started to thin out I noticed Khali stopped and sat down saddle style on a limb and looked off in the distance.

I sat down on a branch slightly below her and was about to ask what she was doing, when my eyes followed hers.

I was speechless. With the height of the tree and the hill it was placed on, we were above many of the other trees, and could see a great distance. The sun was midway to noon, and the blanket of mist was starting to disappear, revealing the tops of trees popping out. The sky was a bright sky blue with few remaining tints of purple from the early morning. It was breathtaking.

"It was worth the climb up here", I gratefully said.

"I'm glad you took the chance to enjoy it", she smiled and stretched.

After a few more minutes Khali stretched and stated "Well, I guess we should start climbing down. Are you ready?"

At this I nodded and followed her instructions as we made our slow trek back down the tree. This time it was a little nerve racking, to make sure my feet and hands went to the right place I had to look down. I tried not to let my eyes wander to the ground below.

About another thirty minutes later, my feet reached the soft earth once again. I almost wanted to kiss it. That experience was worth it in the end though. I was glad Khali had pushed me to do it.

Semira had been sleeping during our little adventure, and at our return stretched and stood, ready to go.

"Ready to go back to the house?", I asked Khali who was still admiring the scenery with a grin.

"Yep!", she said as she grabbed my hand, and we both started to head out on the trail.

When we reached the entrance, it was almost noon and it was crowded with people, compared to earlier. We slithered in between the roaming bodies and finally made it to the exit along the parking lot, and road. I called Eduardo, and told him our location. I knew it wasn't far, so he should appear in a few minutes.

We were actually in an area that wasn't too far from where my house was. It was apart of the same forest, just a more tourist attraction spot. It took Eduardo only about seven minutes to pull up the sleek black car beside us.

At first glance, Eduardo was confused about our extra passenger, but said nothing. Semira set herself up by the right side window. Eduardo even rolled down the window for her. Reclining back into the black leather seat I was feeling very relaxed. I was tired, and my hands smelt of sap. I felt like a nap was in order after the early morning exertion.

Arriving back on base, we exited the car, and I waved goodbye to Eduardo. He just smiled at me, and continued on to park the car. His expression seemed to have changed since this morning, but I couldn't put my finger on it. His eyes just seemed a little softer today.

None of the staff payed much attention to us this time, but all seemed rather happy as well.

Once we had returned to the living quarters, Khali plopped herself down on a black couch and stretched out her body. Semira hopped up onto the club chair and went curled herself up as well. I decided to take Semira's lead and go take a nap myself. I told Khali what I was doing and she only mumbled a drowsy "ok" as she too was about to drift off into sleep.

I barely had time to put my head to my pillow before I was succumbed to the comforting blackness.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
